Cuando cuesta amar
by Rihan Camille
Summary: Deseas ocultarte por tu oscuro pasado, por alguien que amabas y manchó tu vida, matando tu inocencia. Te averguenzas de ti misma y te culpas de algo que no hiciste, sólo quieres alejarte de los hombres por que piensas que son unos monstruos que podría lastimarte, pero, ¿Podrias pensar lo mismo y retener tu atracción que quema tu vientre hacia aquel chico frío y orgulloso? U.A
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis queridos lectores y bellas lectoras, les dejo mi primera historia, si hay errores perdonme, aún soy novata, pero trataré de mejorarlo. Por favor me gustaría leer sus críticas, así que no se olviden de pegarme sus Reviews :-) estoy segura de que me serán de ayuda. Espero y les encante.

Con Mucho amor, Rihan Camille.

* * *

 **By:** Rihan Camille

 **CUANDO CUESTA AMAR**

 **"Juegos"**

 **Capítulo 1:**

Por un momento observé a _la nueva_ entrar al aula, sus labios estaban encorvadas en una sonrisa perceptible, parecía contenta. Una mirada profunda como el mar y su cabello como telas doradas cubriendo toda su espalda, su forma era andoludo y esponjoso. Vestía simple a mi parecer, camisa ceñida a su cuerpo y unos jeans azul con unas botas marrón. Más bien parecía una chica de pueblo, en fin, me importaba poco e visto mujeres más hermosas. Se sentó en su pupitre y acomodó su camisa algo arrugada. Oía los murmullos de los inútiles que estaban sentados a mi lado, escuché algo como, _"Que linda"_ o _"Está buena"_ par de idiotas, sólo piensan con el miembro, aunque dudo que tuvieran cerebro dentro de sus cráneos. Solté un pequeño rugido que vibró en sus oídos, al parecer se cayaron. No pude evitar sonreír imperceptible, miedo me tendrán, algo que definitivamente alimenta mi ego. La muchacha de pelo rubios empezó a establecer conversación con la mujer de pelo negro a su lado, ¡Genial! Si esta resultara ser Urraca como Nanami, la exuberante de la clase, me volvería loco. Amo el silencio, es más, la prefiero antes que las mujeres. Aunque no entiendo por qué demonios le doy tanto interés a esa mujer, es poco inusual en mi, algo ilógico. No tiene nada de diferente. Estoy seguro que es de esas chicas superficial, un libro abierto.

Todos se levantaron inmediatamente de sus sillas al ver al profesor Kentaro entrar por el umbral, yo los imité pero tomandome mi tiempo, ni que le tuviera tanto respeto, pero prefería ahorrar problemas. Con un _"Buenos_ _días alumnos"_ se adentró al aula sentándose frente al escritorio.

\- Muy bien, veo una alumna nueva. ¿Puedes presentarte?- Se dirigió a la nueva, mirándola fija. Ella se levantó de la silla, arqué un poco la ceja verla sonreír de nuevo ¿Acaso siempre vivía feliz? Parecía una niña en un mundo de algodón de nubes.

\- Soy Eve McCordy, mucho gusto en conocerlo a usted y a todos- Sentí como su voz bailaban en mis oídos provocandome algo de gracia, era un tanto particular. ¿Eve McCordy? Que nombre un poco Extravagante.

-¡Bienvenida, Pueblerina!- Inmediatamente dirijí mis ojos a esa persona, Nanami era buena fastiadiando, pero debía agradecerla, me estaba divirtiendo un poco, había una aburrimiento que hasta el muerto prefería estarlo que pasar este momento. Todo el aula carcajeó y no pensé que la rubia no se inmutara, ha! Apuesto a que debe ser esas típicas niñas que no saben como defenderse, pero quiero ver que es lo que hace.

-Bueno, tengo en claro que a veces recibirás comentarios sarcástico cuando eres una _Novedad._

Sabía lo que se avecinaba, pero traté contenerme la risa, la gente simplemente me parecía estúpida y siempre me burlo de lo que hacen o como actúan, pero, esta niña plebeya parecía tener algo... _Particular._ Talvez esté equivocado y no creo que tenga una gran capacidad intelectual pero seria bueno divertirme con ella.¿Me refiero al sentido del sexo? Quizás, pero sólo lo hago lo que se me plazca, veremenos si la _novedad_ supera mis expectativas. Sería un divertido juego caliente.

El profesor con una mirada severa logró calmar Nanami quien largaba chispas hacia la mocosa, la rubia sólo sonrió y yo no evité arquar una ceja, típica sonrisa, iguales a las mías. Pero el momento fue más placentero cuando ella giró hacia mi y detalle sus ojos, está vez con más cuidado, se estremeció. Me pareció Perfecto, si reaccionó así con una simple mirada ¿Como sería sólo con una caricia? Estaba seguro de que estaría totalmente a mi merced y torrida, no tendría inconveniente en llevarla a la cama. Ahora le daría una pequeña _Bienvenida._

 **•••**

Después de haber puesto a la idiota en su lugar, me sentí observada. Contuve un suspiro, allí ví a ese sujeto con una mirada tan intimidante y penetrante. Giré mi rostro de inmediato, por un maldito momento sentí como mis piernas me fallaban. Me senté y lo ignoré pero aún sentía que su mirada estaba puesta en mi.

Todo volvió a la calma. Las cabezas inclinaron hacia los cuadernos y carpetas concentrados en resolver el _problemita_ como actividad que nos dió el profesor. No tardé en resolverlo, como la carrera que estudiaba era ingeniería mecánica. No me había costado nada en resolver los cálculos y responder algunas preguntas.

-Pss! -Oye Eve- Oí a mi amiga Milk chistarme.

\- Milk, habla más despacio, No querrá que el profesor te escuche ¿Verdad?- le reprendí en voz baja viendo como ella desviaba la mirada apenada- ¿Que ocurre?

\- No entiendo para nada ¿Podrias explicarmelo? ¡Por favor!

-Señorita McCordy y Señorita Ox ¿Me pueden decir de qué hablan?- Yo me mordí la lengua y negué con la cabeza- Disculpe Señor Kentaro, no se volverá a reperir- Me apresuré a disculparme.

\- ¿Ya terminó?

\- Si, sólo me falta unos últimos detalles- Inmediatamente me concentré en mi deber.

Cuando había terminado con dichos detalles, le entregué el trabajo al profesor, por un momento sentí como se quedaba en silencio, mirando la hoja atónito, sonreí orgullosa. Mi padre era el científico más inteligente e importante de la Capital del Oeste y del mundo, era obvio de esperarse que su única hija supiera de cosas que a mi criterio, eran tediosos, almenos, si no la tachara de vulgar y zorra como los demás lo hacían. Mis pensamientos me habían nublado de la realidad y cuando me di cuenta, el profesor me estaba llamando, inmediatamente me levanté del pupitre y caminé hasta él.

\- McCordy, exelente! Confieso que, nunca conocí aún alumno con tanto empeño y sobre todo rapido- Me sentía en los cielos con aquellos alagos, sentía la mirada desconcertada de todos y mi pecho se hinchó de orgullo. Aunque me haya sentido incomoda, tomé la hoja y volví a mi lugar.

Después de clases, avisé a Milk que iría al baño. Los pasillos de la prestigiosa universidad _Estrella Naranja_ , era muy bien cuidado y lujoso. Me acerqué al lavabo de mármol y mojé mis manos para humedecer un poco la peluca, si, ¡Peluca! Era para ocultarme y no supieran quien en realidad soy. Sufrí bastante y no lo pienso permitir que aquí también me humillaran y me despreciaran por mi reputación manchada. Cerré mis ojos para aliviarme de la tormenta de tristeza que se avecinaba, no debía decaer y ponerme a llorar como chiquilla desconsolada. No permitiría que ese maldito aún en su ausencia, me siga lastimando.

Cuando estuve un poco más aliviada y relajada, salí del baño y antes de dar otro pasó me sentí jalada del brazo con brusquedad. Gemí del susto y levanté la mirada encontrandome con él. Sentí un vuelco en mi estómago y aquella sonrisa maligna en sus labios me calentó, fue un terremoto en mi interior. Pude detallarlo claramente, sus rasgos muy tosco y su cabello desafiaba la gravedad y oscuro como la noche, pero, sus ojos me dejaron completamente estoica, sintiendo como nuestros rostros estaban cercas, sentía su respiración en mi boca. Me sonrojé al instante.

Cuando supe que me dejaba llevar por la lujuria, reaccioné inmediato y enfríe mi semblente.

\- Oye idiota ¡Sueltame!- Exigé tratando de alejarme pero él acortaba más la distancia- Quitate de encima- Insisté pero esta vez a los gritos, estaba enfadada ¿Quien se creía?. Me miraba de una forma gélida y extraña, nunca en mi vida me habían tirado de esa manera, tanto que me incomodé y los nervios me envadian.

\- ¡Te dije que...- Mis palabras fueron ahogadas al sentir sus labios contra los míos, me basaba con brusquedad y su lengua vigorosa y tibia torturaba a la mia. Estaba en shock, nisiquiera podía moverme. Él ahogó mis quejidos, me estaba faltando el aire e intenté mover la cabeza para evadir sus labios duros y llenos de fuego, pero el sujetó mi cabeza con fuerza. Estaba asustada e intenté cerrar la boca para que no invadiera toda mi cavidad bucal y fue en vano ya que este idiota me mordió haciendo que le diera espacio soltando un gemido. Coloqué mis manos en su duro pecho para empujarlo hacia atrás y tuve que reprimir un grito fuerte cuando Apretó unos de mis senos con brusquedad.

Pronto tantos recuerdos horribles y torturadores vinieron a mi mente, como si fuera una película mostrándome las escenas que me dejaron completamente traumada. Una lágrima se me escapó, este tipo me violaria aquí mismo.

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado el primer capítulo, déjenme sus reviews y traten de no matarme al acto jaja n.n soy novata todavía.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, disfrútenlo.

* * *

 **"Deseo, mi obsesión"**

 **Capítulo** **2:**

Cuando me había dado cuenta que esa mujer no era una simple novata y que era mucho más inteligente de lo que creí, había llamado mi curiosidad. No pude evitar seguirla, sus caderas se movían con sensualidad y su delgada cintura se me antojó. Iba con prisa al baño y me cercioré que no hubiera nadie alrededor, pues iba a darle mi pequeña _Bienvenida_. Tardó como toda mujer allí, así que sólo recargé mi cuerpo en la pared, cruzándome de brazos. Realmente me había sorprendido sus habilidades temáticas y la facilidad que tenía en solucionar problemas que no eran sencillos.

Una asignatura un tanto difícil que engloba conocimientos que van de cálculos de estructuras, no sólo refiriéndose a esta solamente en _máquinas,_ también estudian las fuerzas y los movimientos y diseños asistido por la computadora, es infinidades lo que se debe aprender. Me pongo a pensar y supondría que ella logró asistir a esta universidad por sus altas calificaciones y por la beca que se lo otorgó, debe ser una chica de clase baja. Estaba muy convencido de que una vez que ella probara mis besos, rogaria por más y sería fácil llevarla a mi cama, oh si! De eso no había ninguna duda, esa mujer sería mía a toda costa.

Esperé unos segundo más y la ví salir, inmediatamente tomé su brazo y la jalé hacia mi, acortando la distancia, no pude evitar sonreír. Empezó a quejarse y exigiendo que la soltara, pero yo no pensaba en otra cosa, me quedé detallandola con cuidado, sus labios entre abiertos y sabrosos, sus ojos grandes y brillantes ¿En verdad he visto mujeres más hermosa como ella? Todas son diferentes. El momento más placentero para mi lo fue, cuando note su sonrojo, se veía tan tierna. No esperé otro segundo más para pegar mi boca con la suya. Estaba desesperado que nisiquiera me importó como la besaba, sólo quería probar su interior y como se negaba a abrir la boca, la mordí deleitandome del gemido que soltó, me estaba excitando y pensé ¿Por que no la hago mía ahora? No pude evitar detener mis manos y manosear unos de sus pechos, estaba completamente cegado de la lujuria que sin querer la apreté con brusquedad oyendo otro quejido. Era suave y blando, eso me incitó a tantear su trasero, pero el momento se detuvo y al no sentirla cerca mio, gruñí ¿Como demonios se alejó de mi?. La ví a los ojos y lo que ví en sus ojos me dejó completamente loco, fuego, había fuego en su mirada y estaba bastante irritada.

—¡Escuchame bien!... Nunca en tu miserable existencia me vuelvas a tocar— Pronto sentí mi mejilla derecha arder, me había abofeteado. Se alejó y yo estaba parado en mi lugar como estúpido aún asombrado, no sólo por la osadía de golperame también del hecho de que me haya rechazado. Ninguna antes, se atrevieron a negarme lo que deseo. Estaba furioso, si, pero eso no permitiría que me comportara como un tonto adolecente purberto y caprichoso. Me puse a meditarlo ¿Acaso era de esas la que se hacen las difíciles para que el _juego,_ sea más divertido? Si ese era el caso, ya tengo asegurada mi victoria. No iba a permitir que una mogigata como ella se negara ante mi, de hecho tiene que sentirse afortunada de que un hombre como yo le diera atención.

 **(…)**

No habia palabras para explicar la rabia y la indignación que sentía ¿Acaso todos son iguales? ¿Pero que preguntas más tonta es esa? ¡Por su puesto que si! Sólo piensan en sexo, por qué dudo que pudieran pensar en otra cosa, ese mono primate y estúpido me las pagará ¿Como diablos se atreve a tocarme? Y lo peor de todo es que... ¡Maldito seas! Nunca en mi vida voy admitir que me gustó. Al principio fue lindo pero cuando se le estaba pasando la mano, me asusté de sobremanera y los recuerdos de aquel miserable llegaron a mi mente. Estaba devastada y asustada, no sabía cómo manejar una situación así. Respiré profundo para menguar un poco los nervios y la tensión. Tendría que pensar con la mente fría y no dejarme llevar por las emociones. Estaba conciente que Bulma fue la que actuó, no Eve y solo razaba a que ese tipo no se haya dado cuenta, todos sabían que la heredera de la Corporación Cápsula, además de poseer una belleza inigualable, tenía un carácter fuerte ¿Pero que más daba? No tenía otra opción y si se lo pidiera a que me soltara amablemente, eso jamás hubiera funcionado.

Llegué a la cafetería y desee que Milk estuviera allí, talvez charlando con ella me entreteneria un poco y no pensar en lo ocurrido.

Sonreí verla allí con aquel muchacho que apenas hoy antes de entrar al instituto lo conocimos, me era un tanto peculiar hasta se podría decir que era bastante inocente con la edad que tenía. Aunque charlamos de cosas triviales yo aún seguía pensando en lo ocurrido ¿Como olvidarlo? Fue un susto de muerte. Milk en algunas ocasione me preguntaba si estaba bien o que me ocurría por que la verdad, yo seguía ensimismada profundamente.

Rogé a Kamisama que no me encontrara con ese estúpido bueno para nada en la salida. Kami no se olvidó de mí, pues nisiquiera sentí su presencia aunque creí que me estaba acechando, ¡Yo y mi paranoia! ¿Que quiere de mi? ¿Mi cuerpo? Eso jamás, nadie es digno de tocarme almenos que me ame y desee lo mejor para mí. Se que pido mucho por que creo que los Hombres no tienen la misma capacidad para amar como nosotras y se que lo estoy juzgando mal sólo por que unos de ellos me lastimó, pero no puedo evitarlo. Tan sólo deseo no volver a toparme jamás en mi vida con Yamcha, ese mal nacido. Trato de mantenerme calmada, pensar en él es lo que menos necesito y voy a tratar de recuperarme y Eve McCordy me ayudará a superarlo.

No pienso cometer los errores de pasado, cada vez que te enamoras y si no bajas de las nubes por tu propia cuenta, créeme, la caída será mucho más dolorosa. La realidad es así y ahí que ser lo suficientemente astuto para no caer. En algunas ocasiones la gente jugará contigo y aún más si eres una persona generosa e ingenua. Yo aprendí pero a los golpes.

Desde que él me lastimó e hirió mi orgullo de mujer, entonces comprendí que los hombres sólo están para _jugar_ , ¡Bien! Si iban a jugar yo también jugaré y ese mono descerebrado no volverá a nisiquiera tocarme un pelo o conocerá a Bulma Brief, la mas bonita e inteligente, nadie se burla de mi.

Por cierto, creo que en parte debía agradecer mucho a Milk por conseguirme un empleo, cuidar a un niño encantador y ahora que lo recuerdo me había dicho su nombre, Tarble, me comentó que es una ternura y que pertenece a una familia adinerada de apellido Ouji. Se que el dinero es lo que menos me hace falta ya que papá me lo envía como para tres meses, pero quiero ser útil en algo y cuidar niños es mi especialidad, los amo, son tan tiernos que desearía tenerlo en un futuro cercano.

Llegué a casa bastante fatigada emocionalmente, debía admitir que en verdad me asusté creí que se volvería a repetir el mismo infierno que viví y estaba convencida de que si de nuevo ocurría, jamás me recuperaría. Mi hogar desde hace dos meses, estaba en un pueblo lejano desde la Capital del Oeste, más bien cerca de la Capital del Sur y para regresar a casa tenía que tomar el tren (Subte) y luego el autobús, en verdad la universidad me quedaba lejísimos.

Me ahorraba nafta de hecho; ya que no quería utilizar el Auto-naves que papá me obsequió en Navidad, sólo quiero ser una chica simple y normal, Bulma Brief es una problemática y en verdad quiero cambiar eso ¿Que mejor haciéndolo alejándose de las comodidades? Estaba tan acostumbrada a ellas y decidí Aque ya era hora de alejarme todo lo que me gusta. Sólo deseo ser de esas chica que luchan por obtener lo que anhelan no que todo vengan desde el cielo.

* * *

Corto, corto, corto, lo se, pero de todas formas no deja de ser menos interesante XD. Les prometo que a la próxima haré un poco más largo.

Con todo amor, Rihan Camille.


End file.
